


The "It" Couple

by CaithyCat



Series: We Should Get Jerseys, 'Cause We Make A Good Team [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Cyrus and TJ are finally dating. Now, they're going to school for the first time as a couple and Cyrus is a bundle of nerves.





	The "It" Couple

Cyrus nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. His fingers were fidgeting as they tightly held the strap of his book bag, knuckles practically turning white. His heart was pumping a million times a minute and he knew that it wasn’t scientifically possible, but it felt just like that at the moment.

He felt another hand take one of his, fingers intertwining. Turning his head, he managed a small smile at TJ… his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. He still couldn’t wrap his head around it. But, it was official. Not quite Facebook official, but definitely official considering TJ actually said the words, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

And Cyrus definitely recalled himself saying, “Yes.”

Anywho, back to the matter at hand.

The two of them were standing, side-by-side, in front of the school entrance, getting ready to enter the establishment for the first time as a couple after two weeks of successful dating. Andi, Buffy, and even Jonah had cheered them on.

“I… I can’t do this,” Cyrus said, another lump forming in his throat.

TJ squeezed his hand. “Cy, I told you, if you’re not ready to do this, then… we don’t have to.”

Contrary to what the other kids in school believe, TJ was actually quite sweet and understanding… if he liked you. And he really liked Cyrus. And Cyrus really liked him. (Buffy might disagree with the sweet part but since TJ had apologized to her when he asked for her blessing as well as Andi's, she had been tolerant of the jock. It helped that TJ was now actually passing her the ball during games.)

Cyrus always believed that whenever he got a boyfriend, the relationship would have to be a secret. Obviously, most members of society are still quite prejudiced when it comes to same-sex couples. But, to his surprise, TJ had no desire to hide their relationship. Ever since he had accepted he had dyscalculia and started working on it, he gradually stopped caring about what other people think about him. Cyrus, on the other hand, was a bundle of anxious nerves. 

But, TJ was so excited. Cyrus couldn’t take that joy from him. And, besides, a part of him kind of wanted to show off that he, Cyrus Goodman, was dating THE TJ Kippen. 

“No, I CAN do this,” Cyrus stated again, forcing himself to calm down.

He was suddenly aware of the hand holding his own. This hand wanted to hold his and his alone. It brought him some comfort and a little burst of confidence.

Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to faint, Cyrus allowed TJ to pull him forward towards the entrance of the school. 

The first few steps weren’t so bad. No one paid them or their intertwined hands any attention. But, the further they navigated the throng of the students, the more Cyrus became aware of the eyes on them. A few looked curious. Some started pointing and whispering. Those who passed them sometimes stopped to do a double take.

Finally, they reached Cyrus’ locker. Breathing in relief, he turned to TJ. 

“That wasn’t so bad,” he stated, even though his heart was still pounding so hard that he thought it might jump out of his chest and run away.

“Not at all,” TJ agreed with a proud smile. “Hey, I know this won’t be easy. And… this is a huge step for us considering we haven’t been together long but… I promise that I’ll protect you from anyone who tries to give you flack over this.”

Feeling himself smile as TJ’s words sent a calming warmth throughout his body, Cyrus nodded.

“Thank you, TJ,” he said. “And the same goes for me. I’ll protect you too.”

TJ chuckled as he squeezed the hand he was holding before taking a step to Cyrus to sweetly kiss his nose.

“See you at lunch?” he asked.

Cyrus nodded.

His boyfriend squeezed his hand one last time before reluctantly releasing it so he could head to his own locker, which was on another floor.

For the rest of the morning’s classes, Cyrus felt like all eyes were on him. Even though Andi and Buffy kept reassuring him that no one was looking at him, it felt like he was being undressed from head to toe as they stared into his soul.

By the time the bell rang for lunch, he knew that the news was already all over the school. He heard the girls sitting behind him in English class whispering about it.

While Andi and Buffy went ahead to the cafeteria to save them a table, Cyrus headed for his locker to switch his books. Just as he was swapping his History notebook for his Math one, four girls approached him. He recognized them from various classes.

“Um… hi?” he greeted.

“Hi,” one of them, a girl named Hannah, replied before leaning in close to him. “Is it true?”

“Are you really dating TJ Kippen?” the second girl, Daphne added. 

Cyrus felt the anxiety build up again. Here it was. The thing he feared the most. Ridicule.

“U-Um…”

They looked at him, expectantly. He wondered if they were some of TJ’s fangirls. He knew his boyfriend had many of those, being captain of the basketball team, and all.

“Y-Yeah…”

He braced himself.

“Oh my gosh, you are so lucky!” squealed the third girl, Debra. “He’s so cute! What’s he like as a boyfriend?”

Cyrus blinked, caught off-guard. “Um… He’s great. Really sweet. He buys me baby taters.”

The girls squealed in unison, giddy from excitement and talking about how cute Cyrus’ boyfriend was and how adorable they were as a couple. He blushed yet also felt relieved. They didn't hate him. And they didn't want to steal his boyfriend like in those cliche romantic comedies he was secretly fond of.

The fourth girl, Sarah, spoke now and she flashed Cyrus a gentle smile as she did. “I have two dads,” she said, matter-of-factly. “So, you don’t have to worry. We just wanted you to know that… well… we have your back.”

And just like that, Cyrus felt a warm and bubbly feeling in his stomach. He felt like crying in front of these girls that he barely spoke to yet were giving him their support. 

Him. Probably the first boy who came out as gay in their entire Middle School. Him and TJ. Probably the very first gay couple in their entire Middle School.

“T-Thank you,” he managed, gratitude in his voice. “That… that really means a lot.”

The girls continued to smile at him, bidding him a “see you in class” before turning on their heels so they, too, could head to lunch.

In the direction they were going to, they passed TJ, who was probably picking Cyrus up for Buffy and Andi. He had probably taken so long that they got worried and sent him.

Giggling, the girls briefly spoke to TJ and Cyrus watched as the jock’s eyebrows rose in surprise at whatever the girls said to him. TJ nodded and said something in response before waving a hand good-bye and continuing on to Cyrus.

“Hey,” he said, with a smile. “We got a table and I got your food for you. It’s chicken nuggets today. I got you a side of fries.”

Cyrus practically melted. “Thank you.”

TJ looked back in the direction of the four girls. “Friends of yours? They congratulated me and wished us luck.”

Cyrus chuckled as he closed his locker and slipped a hand into his boyfriend’s. 

“I guess we’re Jefferson’s new ‘it’ couple,” he said, playing it cool. “See, TJ? Nothing to worry about.”

He winked. TJ laughed, pulling him forward.

“Come on, Underdog. Let’s go to lunch and show the rest of the school their newest 'it' couple. Who knows? We might win ‘Best Couple’ for the yearbook this year.”

“Best Couple? Pfft! We got that in the bag!”

TJ placed his arm over Cyrus’ shoulder, who, in turn, wrapped an arm around TJ’s waist.

Together, they headed for the cafeteria, ready to show Jefferson Middle School their newest ‘it’ couple. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the "Andi Mack" fandom! I'm really rooting for Tyrus but whoever Cyrus ends up with, I hope he makes my child happy!
> 
> I also just recently made a Tyrus appreciation Tumblr so please follow me on thinkingabouttyrus.tumblr.com! I'll post some one-shots and blurbs on there too, as well as a Tyrus song of the day!
> 
> Thank you for giving this a chance! I usually write more mature and angst-y storylines featuring adult couples so sweet and fluff is so rare for me so I hope this was decent!
> 
> Got some Tyrus prompt for me? Feel free to message me here or on Tumblr!


End file.
